1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which is suitable for simulating sounds produced from wind instruments.
2. Prior Art
In these days, several kinds of algorithms used for physical models of sound sources which can create continuous sounds are developed in order to simulate the sounds produced from a bowed instrument, a single-reed instrument (e.g., saxophone) and a lip-reed instrument. When forming the physical model of sound source, the following steps are required: a tone-generation mechanism of a non-electronic musical instrument to be simulated is clearly analyzed; such tone-generation mechanism is modeled; then, the algorithms which can be implemented to a digital signal processor (i.e., DSP) are constructed.
Conventionally, the electronic musical instrument which is designed to simulate the tone-generation mechanism of the wind instrument having a reed is configured by a non-linear portion, a linear portion and a non-linear/linear interacting portion. In the reed wind instrument, a reed is provided in a mouthpiece, while there are provided a non-linear portion simulating operations of a mouthpiece portion and a linear portion simulating operations of a resonant pipe portion. Herein, signals are directly transmitted between the non-linear portion and the linear portion, resulting that a musical tone signal is produced.
Meanwhile, there is existed another type of the wind instrument, which is called a jet reed instrument. In this instrument, a thin diaphragm is vibrated in response to a jet flow which passes through a slit and is applied thereto. This thin diaphragm functions as the reed. Thus, a musical tone is produced from the jet reed instrument by an interaction between an air flow and a sound pressure produced in a pipe. In the jet reed instrument, a time lag (or delay time) should be inevitably occurred until the jet flow produced from lips reaches the slit of the mouthpiece. Further, when the jet flow collides with an upper-side lip, special sounds such as a so-called edge tone or an aeolian tone (i.e., noise component) are produced from the jet reed instrument. Thus, unique sounding effects can be imparted to the jet reed instrument by use of the above-mentioned time lag and special sounds.
However, the conventional electronic musical instrument is not designed upon the consideration of the tone-generation mechanism of the jet reed instrument described above. Thus, there is a problem in that the sounds unique to the jet reed instrument cannot be simulated well by the conventional electronic musical instrument.